Freeze Frame
by BeStrongBeFree
Summary: He comes from the South side of town, she's from the north. She has money; he's in a gang. She lives in a big house, he lives in a not so friendly neighborhood. He thinks she's stuck up, she thinks he's terrifying. The South side and North side don't get along. Bella Swan is terrified of Edward Cullen, what happens when they are thrown together to do a project?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so I had this idea for a story, so I made a fanfiction profile to share it!**

**It's my first story so let me know what you think!**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**He comes from the South side of town, she's from the north. They are from two different worlds. She has money; he's in a gang. She lives in a big house, he lives in a not so friendly neighborhood. He thinks she's stuck up, she thinks he's terrifying. The South side and North side don't get along. They go to school together, but are not treated the same. Bella Swan is terrified of Edward Cullen, what happens when they are thrown together to do a project?**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock. It was Monday, the most dreaded day of the week, other than Sunday night. I really didn't feel like getting out of bed, and it's not like I had anyone forcing me out of bed. My dad was always away on business, I mostly lived on my own. I'm 17, soon to be 18, so it's not a big deal. Sometimes I wish he was here to nag me about getting up. I miss the times when it was us, just hanging out, having father daughter time. But it hasn't been that way in a while.

I heard my phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello."

"Oh, don't tell me you're still sleeping! Get your cute little ass out of bed!" It was Lauren.

"How the hell are you so hyper at 7:30 in the morning!" I didn't understand how she can be so wide awake. Knowing her, she has been up for a while, or didn't sleep at all. Lauren was always staying up, drinking coffee. I will never understand how she doesn't just pass out from exhaustion.

"Coffee, duh!" Of course.

"Well I just got up. I'll be ready in 20." I really didn't have to do that much. I took my shower the night before, so all I had to do was put some light make up on and get dressed.

"Alright, I'll be there in 15!" With that she hung up and I jumped out of bed to get ready. After 15 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Ready." I said as I locked the door and we walked to her car. On the way to school, Lauren gossiped about everyone and everything she could think of.

"-And I mean he's a total hottie and him being a badass just makes him hotter. Too bad he a South sider."

"Who are we talking about?" I had tuned her out, but I was curious which one of the South siders she thought was hot. I mean, most of them were. They were all really fit, tattooed, and real bad boys. Bad boys are automatically hotter, it's hard not to think they are, they just send out that vibe.

"Do you not listen to me? Edward Cullen." Oh yes, Edward Cullen. The very dangerous, very terrifying Edward Cullen. He was sex on a stick, a sex god, god's gift to women and he knows it. He's cocky, ignorant, he's a total asshole and a player. He's part of the Blood Kings, a gang from the south side. He's a fighter, a good one. Stories say he's killed before. He's the guy you don't want to mess with. But he's hot, actually he's like lava in a volcano hot. But the South side and North side rarely mix. We stay to our own. They're bad news and total opposites.

"HELLO! BELLA!" I saw Lauren's hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"Wow." She got out of the car and I followed. We walked to our group of friends and Mike wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey baby." He bent down and gave me a kiss. Mike and I have been dating for four months, since last April. He's the guy I lost my virginity to over the Summer. He's the star basketball and baseball player of our school, and I have the luck to call him my boyfriend.

"Hey." I reached up and gave him another kiss.

"Maybe I can come by after school? You're dad still out-of-town?"

"He's ALWAYS out-of-town."

"Well that's good for us. So I'll see you after?" He didn't even wait for my answer before running to his team-mates.

"You are so lucky to have him" Lauren said to me.

"Yeah, he's like the top hottie of our school" Jessica said next.

"Yeah." That's all I said. I was lucky; I had the most wanted guy at our school. But I felt like something was missing, something I thought that once we had sex would be filled. The truth was that sex wasn't that great, I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Maybe Mike isn't that good? But I never heard any complains, maybe it's me? All I know is that something is missing, and I'm hoping we find it.

We all went to our class, mine was photography. I actually enjoyed starting my day off with photography. It wasn't a class that I had to use my mind, I could still wake up, and it was something I enjoyed immensely. The only downside, Edward Cullen was in this class, along with some of his South sider friends. I sat in a seat towards the back of the room, hoping to have the desk to myself. Although I was popular, when I wasn't with my friends I was really shy, kept to myself.

"Okay everyone, good morning!" Mr. Banner yelled, quite loudly. As he was greeting us, Edward Cullen, followed by many of his friends and gang members walked in. They probably thought this was an easy class, which it is, but they don't see the true art in it like I do. "Late again I see. Please take a seat." They all dispersed, trying to sit next to each other. Edward was the last to sit, and the only seat was next to none other than me, lucky me. He sat down without saying a word.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we will be working on a group assignment for the next couple of weeks. Each week I will assign something new. You and your partner will have to decide how to arrange, take, design the photographs to meet the credentials." Oh great, I hate group projects, especially in a class none of my friends are in. "Another thing, you will not choose your partners." Great, just great. "So, everyone, look to the person besides you, that is your partner." Oh shit, this could not get any worse.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please leave your thoughts :)**

**BeStrongBeFree xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while; I'll try to update more often. It's the last week of school and graduation is coming up, so I've been busy. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I turned to look at Edward and was met with him looking right at me.

"Uh-Uh, H-Hi" I stuttered, he scared the shit out of me.

"You straight?"

"What?" What did that mean?

"Are you slow? You don't know how to talk of somethin'?"

"No, I'm not slow! Are you? It's something, not somethin'" He laughed at that, and he had a good laugh. My head was seriously messed up, he was a criminal; possibly a killer.

"Alright." He shook his head and had a smile on his face; and I couldn't help but think his smile was hot. Again, I was messed up.

"I'm Bella." As I said that he looked up, straight at me, and for the first time I got a good look at his eyes. They were the greenish eyes I have ever saw. I felt light-headed and groaned.

"Yo, you good? You not lookin' too good" He got lower, because now my head was bent down. I could smell his cologne, and I felt a pool of wetness between my thighs.

"I'm fine, just didn't eat this morning." He backed back up and smirk.

"If you say so." Something deep down told me that he knew that my light-headness was due to him. "Edward" I heard him say; I looked back at him.

"What?"

"My name, it's Edward."

"I know." I replied, wanting to kill myself for saying it. He smiled and turned his body towards me.

"Oh yeah? What you know princess?" Did he just call me princess?

"Uh-" I was lost.

"Whada matta princess?" He spoke again, with that cocky smirk.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? You are." What is that suppose to mean.

"What do you mean? You don't know me." He didn't.

"No, but you know me? I know the people you associate with-" I cut him off.

"Wow, big word!" I said sarcastically, he just grinned and continued.

"they're the daddy's trust fund babies, who don't even know what to do with their money. They think they're betta than everyone else, don't know what it's like in da real world." He was staring strait into my eyes.

"That's not true. You don't know them, you don't know ME!" I was pissed that he thought that way of me, it just wasn't true.

"Whateva helps you sleep at night princess." He turned his chair the right way, no longer looking at me.

"You know, they say you're a killer. You're part of the Blood Kings, that says something." I was whispering.

"So you get mad when I call you a princess, but it's okay for you to talk about me?" He was looking at me with a cold glare now.

"No, all I'm saying is you say because of who I hang out with, I must be like them. Are you like what everyone else says about you, and what your gang's known for?" I was scared for his response.

"For the most part." With that he grinned, and before I could say anything more Mr. Banner began talking.

"Now, this weeks assignment will be to photograph each other. You will take a picture based on how you see that person; how you think of them. At the end of this project you will be doing the same exact thing, you'll see how much your views will change." I scoffed at that. My views would not change towards this gang related, cocky, asshole, and possibly killer.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Leave your thoughts!**

**BeStrongBeFree xoxo**


End file.
